


Inside the Mind

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Lyta and Kosh have a working relationship which may be changing.





	Inside the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



It was a rush unlike any she had experienced as a telepath, to connect to Kosh. And while he must have known on some level what it would be like for her, it was, like everything else about him, in strictest confidence. 

She felt herself being swept away each time they connected mind to mind, small bits floating off into the ether as he overpowered her with his sheer presence.

She could feel the magnificence of their connection through her whole body. It was difficult to remain professional.

Some time into it, she wondered if he would want her to.


End file.
